that infamous tea shop
by the alphabet soup
Summary: Asami, Iroh II, and jasmine tea. AU.


**Disclaimer: I don't own ****_The Legend of Korra_****.**

It had been several years since twenty-two year old Asami Sato, daughter of the richest man in Amity City, had moved out of her father's luxurious mansion, moved into a small house near The Jasmine Dragon (which was one of the best tea shops in the city), and began working several jobs to make money. It wasn't like she was short on money, because she wasn't, she just wanted to do something to pass the time during the day. And she didn't want to be identified with her father anymore than she was currently.

When Asami was only a six-year-old, her mother had been killed in a fire that nearly burned down the great mansion that the Sato family had been living in at the time. While it was clear that the fire had been started by someone who was outside of the mansion, the person or persons guilty had never been found and Hiroshi Sato fell into a deep pit of sadness. It seemed that after his wife had been killed in the fire, Hiroshi Sato began to mistrust those who were significantly less wealthy than him. Because of the pent up anger and depression at his wife's death, Hiroshi joined a mysterious masked man named Amon who was creating an uprising in the city. After realizing what her father was doing, Asami quickly learned to distrust him, but even after Amon had been stopped by his own brother she didn't throw her father in jail for participating in the uprising. She knew she should, and she knew she wasn't doing anyone a favor by turning a blind eye, but she couldn't bring herself to throw the man who promised to love her in jail. Despite everything, he still was her father.

She quickly moved out of the mansion after the uprising finally ended and for a while she shared an apartment with her friend who had recently moved into the city, Korra. After living with her friend for a few months and applying for jobs, she moved into her own house near The Jasmine Dragon where she became a regular customer.

* * *

"Korra, it has been an hour. Are you sure you aren't lost?"

"Relax, Asami! I've been to your house, what, a thousand times? I think I can manage a few blocks away from it without needing any help. I'll be there in five minutes." Asami could honestly say that she doubted Korra's navigation skills-the girl had only just bought a car a few years ago since she kept failing the driving tests-but she decided not to mention it. She did _not_ want to be facing Korra's wrath in the near future. Plus The Jasmine Dragon was hardly out in the open and only those who weren't looking for it and the regular customers found it on a daily basis.

She looked out the window while she absently drummed her fingers on the smooth wooden table. Her black hair was tucked behind her ears and her green eyes were scanning the traffic outside, looking out for a navy blue sports car that wasn't even recognizable anymore from the many car accidents. She was more surprised that Mako still didn't seem to care that Korra was still driving it. Or maybe he was just being sensible.

"May I help you, miss?"

The voice was raspy, male, and polite. She was about to wave him off as she had done with the others and prepared to say that she was waiting for a friend before she ordered, but then again, she didn't know how long she would have to wait...

She turned her head to face the man and smiled at him gratefully. "Yes, I'll have jasmine tea, please." He nodded and she noticed that his eyes were an amber color that was not unlike Mako's. He wore a red collared shirt, dark pants, and a white apron. His black hair was short and combed nicely and she noticed he had defined cheekbones and dimples. She guessed he was a few years older than her, maybe late twenties or early thirties.

"I'll be back in a few minutes with your tea." he informed her and walked away from her table and towards the counter.

* * *

Korra didn't arrive until thirty minutes after Asami had called and asked if she wasn't lost. Since it had started raining a good twenty minutes ago, the darker skinned woman was soaking but she didn't seem to notice. The younger woman looked around the tea shop and smiled in triumph when she spotted Asami who was sitting alone at her table, cellphone in hand and an empty tea cup on the table.

"Hey, Asami. Sorry I'm late. I was stuck in traffic." she apologized as she sat down across from her friend. Asami looked up and raised her eyebrows. "Korra, it has been almost two hours. Just admit that you got lost a few times." Emphasis on _a few_.

"I wasn't lost. The rain made traffic go a bit more slower than usual."

"Uh huh." Asami rolled her eyes at the other woman but said nothing against her claims. "Did you want tea?" she asked but Korra shook her head.

"I'm fine. Actually there was something I needed to tell you." Asami looked up from her cellphone and set it on the table. She looked at Korra in surprise. "What's up?"

Korra waited a few minutes before answering and Asami could tell by the slow grin on her face that it was important. "Mako proposed the other day."

Asami raised her eyebrows in question before a grin slowly spread on her face. "Korra, that's fantastic! When is the wedding?"

"We haven't planned an official date yet but we were thinking in the winter when it's snowing. You know, to remind me of home." Asami nodded in understanding. Korra had lived up North before she had moved to Amity City so she had to be missing the cold and long winters up there. She imagined that Mako and Korra would go up North on their honeymoon and she was surprised to hear they hadn't gone there yet.

"I'm so happy for you, Korra!" she said honestly and Korra smiled even wider.

* * *

Two weeks later Asami found herself walking to The Jasmine Dragon again. She had gotten off work early at the clothing department store and found that she had an unusual craving for jasmine tea. As she opened the door to the tea shop, a bell rang pleasantly from within the shop and she looked for her usual table near the window. There were a few tables occupied in the shop but mostly by young adults who were working on their laptops. As she was walking near the counter, she caught the eye of the former owner of the tea shop, an elderly man named Zuko. He would occasionally stop in and greet his daughter, Ursa, who now ran the tea shop. "Ah, hello again Miss Sato!" he greeted and she smiled at him before he turned back to find his daughter.

She found her table and sat in one of the booths. While she sat there she turned her head when she heard someone approaching her and was surprised to see the same man as last time.

"Hello, Miss Sato. What will you be having today?"

Asami was surprised at first when he knew who she was, but then she realized that he could have easily heard Zuko or he just recognized who she was. She regained her composure quickly and smiled at him. "Jasmine tea, please."

"Of course." He began to walk away when she noticed the white name tag that was pinned to his red collared shirt. _Iroh_.

When he came back with her tea, she thanked him and he went off into the kitchen to fetch something.

* * *

Her next stop into the tea shop was a few days later and was early in the morning. She had just woken up to a call that Bolin had been in a disastrous car accident and at 7:54 A.M. she was sprinting out the door and speeding to where the young man was. When she had arrived Mako, Korra, and Tenzin were already there. Lin Beifong, the chief of police, was explaining that a drunk driver rammed into Bolin's car and one other, causing a massive clog in traffic. Luckily Bolin wasn't hurt too bad but he was still being taken to the hospital for stitches in his forehead. Mako offered to drive him to the hospital and told the others to leave and get some sleep. No one wanted to leave the scene but they reluctantly left after a few minutes of persuasion on Mako's part. Asami couldn't get to sleep after knowing about the accident so she came straight over to The Jasmine Dragon in hopes of something that would calm her mind. She arrived at the small tea shop near 10:21 A.M. so luckily it was open, although there were few customers. When she slid into a booth she wasn't surprised when she heard footsteps, but was alarmed when he heard someone sit across from her. She looked up and saw Iroh sitting there, a small smile on his face that quickly turned into a frown when he saw her expression. She took the time to notice that he didn't have his name tag on at the moment.

"It isn't my shift." he replied then looked at her. "You look distressed, Miss Sato."

Asami sighed and her shoulders drooped. "A friend of mine was in a bad car accident. He's going to be fine but I'm still worried about everything." He nodded in understanding and stood up from the table. "I am deeply sorry about your friend and I hope that this will not happen again."

"...Thank you." And she meant it as she watched him walk away.

* * *

A week after the accident she was walking through one of the parks in Amity City. The trees were lively and the leaves were a bright green that was not unlike her eyes. The weather was becoming chillier; however, and some of the leaves were turning brown. Asami wore a dark purple sweater over a black v-neck shirt and navy colored jeans. Her hair was loose and fell mid-way down her back. She had been walking down the pathway when she noticed a familiar man walking towards her, and when he grew closer she realized that it was Iroh from The Jasmine Dragon. She raised a hand to greet him and he noticed her and smiled. "Hello again, Miss Sato. How is your friend?" he asked as he took a few steps towards her. She smiled when he asked. "He's doing fine, thank you. I wasn't expecting you to be here but this is a pleasant surprise."

"I could say the same." he replied.

They continued to chat until Iroh had to leave, and as she was heading to her home she had to remind herself that her cheeks were only pink because of the cold.

* * *

The next time she appeared in The Jasmine Dragon she was with Korra, Bolin, and Mako. She and Bolin sat next to each other in one booth and Mako and Korra sat across from them. They were all laughing at something Bolin had said and Asami was pleased to find that he wasn't as affected by the car accident as she thought he would be. Only Mako and Asami were drinking tea and Korra and Bolin were eating two different kinds of muffin. Asami hadn't seen Iroh at all in the tea shop and she only become aware that she was looking for him after they were beginning to leave. "Asami, what's up?" Bolin asked her and she turned to face him. Mako and Korra were also looking at her strangely. "It's nothing, Bolin. I just thought I lost something."

As they started to leave she led the group out of the tea shop and just as she reached for the door it opened and Iroh stepped into the shop. His eyes widened when he noticed her but he smiled. "Ah, hello, Miss Sato." He nodded to the others behind her and she smiled at him in response. As he moved away from the door she held out a hand to keep it open but found she didn't need to when she realized Iroh was holding it open for her. "Thank you." she murmured and stepped outside along with the others.

* * *

After a while her trips to the tea shop became fewer and fewer because of work and being the unofficial planner for Mako and Korra's wedding. It was almost November now and she hadn't gone to The Jasmine Dragon in months and she regretted that she couldn't find time to go. It was when she was stressed because of work and the wedding combined that she wished she could just have a calming cup of jasmine tea. After a night of planning for the wedding and crossing out many more ideas and then a morning of working on three cups of coffee she allowed herself a small break from the stress as she walking into the small tea shop. It was unusually crowded today but she didn't mind too much as she seated herself next to the window and watched the cars go by on the streets. When she turned her head she saw Iroh walking towards her table. When he was close enough he spoke to her. "Miss Sato, it has been some time. I was beginning to miss your face around the shop."

"I've been busy, and I can't say I haven't been missing you, either." She didn't know for sure, but she could have sworn his cheeks grew a tad bit pink. He straightened and smiled at her. "Will it be the jasmine tea again, Miss Sato?"

"Call me Asami, please, but yes, I'll have the jasmine tea again."

"As you wish, Asami." he replied and left her for the moment. When he came back with her tea she smiled. "Thank you, Iroh." she murmured and he looked surprised but quickly regained his composure.

_First name basis. That's a start_, she found herself thinking and smiled in spite of herself.


End file.
